On the lookout
by xoxcoolchickenxox
Summary: oneshot. Michael is supposedly dead and Walt is still missing, Sawyer sets out to find them but who will he return with?


disclaimer:i dont own lost or its characters or the island or the hatch.

Claire looked into Charlie's eyes and stroked his face, he smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. "Ahem..." Coughed the Texan man behind them, "Sawyer!" Yelled Claire angrily. Sawyer looked at her stunned and blinked heavily attempting to keep images from going into his head, he held her baby up, "He's soiled himself." Sawyer said holding Aaron at arms length. Claire sighed and walked over to him. She took Aaron from Sawyer and said, "And you couldn't have possibly changed him yourself?" She made babbling noises and Sawyer took this as an opportunity and backed away slowly.

As Sawyer walked through the bushes and onto the beach, he saw Kate and Jack lying beside each other against one of the plane wings, "God what is it, Valentines Day!" Sawyer remarked angrily.

Kate giggled and looked at Jack, "No Sawyer, it's just you."

Sawyer sighed and turned away. He yet again began his walk down the beach. Along his walk he saw, Shannon and Sayid, Hurley and a jar of peanut butter and...A dead crab.

"Sawyer..." Whispered a mysterious voice which seemed to be carried along by the wind.

"Boone?" Said Sawyer his eyes widening. He looked around him and drew a breath in.

"Boone? What the shit are you talkin' about, its Locke!" Said the weird man, emerging from the bushes. Sawyer sighed and smacked Locke around the head. The two men walked down the rest of the beach.

"Locke...why is everyone so...lovey dovey?" Asked Sawyer confused.

"Haha! Sawyer, i think it's just you!" Chuckled Locke.

Sawyer snorted and shrugged, he saw his 'den' and decided to have a lie down. After an hour or so, he was finally woken up by a 'less important' member of the island, "Hey Sawyer, you wouldn't have any string would you?" She said flicking herblonde hair out behind her.

Sawyer turned around and took of his sunglasses, "Listen i don- Wow..."

"Is there a problem?" She said widening her eyes.

Sawyer stared at her and she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. She shifted from one stance to another and finally broke the silence by saying, "What is your problem!" She looked at him worriedly. Sawyer coughed and said, "Sorry, i was...em...thinking"

"Well do you have any?" She asked.

"What's your name?" Sawyer asked his mouth open wide.

She looked at him confused and wondered why he would want to know that, "Roxy..." She said slowly.

"In the suitcase there's some string." Sawyer said smiling.

Now people had told Roxy about Sawyer and his selfish ways so she was very confused at why Sawyer would give her something and not ask for anything in return. Roxy smiled and walked off. Sawyer smiled to himself and made a plot, "I'm gonna get that girl and i don't care what i have to do to get her." He said quietly to himself.

"Talkin' to yourself again Sawyer?" Said Charlie from the side of Sawyers 'den'.

"No!" Yelled Sawyer throwing his shoe at the ex-rock star.

Charlie swiftly dodged the flying shoe and smiled; "Now if I'm not mistaken, I'd think you have a thing for young Roxy over there."

"Didn't you get the message? GO AWAY!" Yelled the angry Texan man.

"Ok! Ok! I'm just saying, i could help you..." Said Charlie trailing away slowly.

Sawyer painfully watched his only hope of love on the island slip away slowly and fought the urge to yell Charlie's name several times before he realised he was just being stupid and stubborn, "Charlie!"

"Finally! It was even killin' me waiting for that!" He said cockily.

"I suggest you come over here before i throw my other shoe!" Yelled Sawyer feeling defeated.

Charlie flinched and walked into Sawyers 'den'. After an hour or so of talking, the two thought of a plan, "Just talk to her, you know, like hi, I'm Sawyer!" Said Charlie thickly.

Sawyer gave Charlie a dirty look and said, "I think-I think, she knows that already."

Charlie smirked and got up, "Well looks like I've got a new job."

"What would that be?" Asked Sawyer yawning.

Charlie giggled loudly and ran off, "Charlie!" Sawyer yelled, but the small man was now to far away for Sawyer to even bother to run after, so he got out of his seat and walked out of his 'den'. He walked past the dead crab and the now sleeping Hurley with his beloved jar of peanut butter. Although, just as Jack and Kate came into view, he turned into the jungle. As he walked through he had a sudden flashback of when he was on the raft, he remembered Michael, and how he had sacrificed himself to save Sawyer and Jin. It brought tears to Sawyers eyes to think about that, so he blinked back the memories that haunted his dreams. He walked further and further in until he felt the familiar clunk of metal that he heard every time he went to the shaft. He climbed down the newly repaired ladder and opened the door. "Hey Jin." He said politely to the Korean man, who was in the middle of an English lesson. Ever since Michael died, Jin had gotten a sudden obsession with learning English.

Sawyer walked straight to the food room and grabbed three chocolate bars. He walked out again and instead of climbing back up the ladder he walked out the front door. He walked through a thick patch of forest and made his way across the bridge that he and Michael had recently discovered. He walked just five minutes left and finally found the patch of land where they had buried Michael. He kneeled down beside the makeshift gravestone, which was made from cardboard from the shaft, and laid down a bar of chocolate.

"Hey Mike, I know we didn't really get on from time to time, but…I just want you to know, that I'm thinkin' about you." He stood up and sighed.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Jin from behind him.

"God Jin, you almost made me shart myself!" Shouted Sawyer jumping.

"Shart?" Asked Jin confused.

"You know, shit and fart-oh never mind! What are you doin' here?" Asked Sawyer frustrated.

"I follow you." Said Jin sympathetically, "Me sad too." He lowered his head.

Sawyer sighed and walked over to Jin, he patted him on the back and felt his eyes burning, he remembered all the good times on the raft and what a good person Michael was, why couldn't he have dived in front of that bullet instead of Michael? Michael had a son; no one wanted _him_ to live. Sawyer suddenly had the first burst of emotion that had hit him in a long time and began to sob. Jin looked up and saw the man who everyone had once wondered if he had any emotion at all, sobbing his sorrows out. Sawyer sniffed and looked at Jin, "Don't tell anyone about this, you hear?" Said Sawyer frowning, and blinking back tears.

Jin nodded and bowed and the two men gave one last glance at Michael's grave and walked on. As they got back to the caves Jin walked to Sun and they started talking, but Sawyer sat by the running water and put his head in his hand. Then Claire walked over, "I'm probably the last person you wanted to see, but I just want you to know that we're all thinking of you and Jin okay?" She said with her eyes shining.

Sawyer smiled and turned around; Claire took the hint and walked back to Charlie and Aaron. As the water splashed his face Sawyer thought about Walt, no one had found him yet, and he didn't even know that his Father was dead yet. He sighed and lay down, he fell asleep thinking about Michael, after all, they hadn't actually buried his body, just his shirt, because that was all they found of him. Sawyer dreamt about the night he saw his dear friend shot before his eyes. But Michael had run off before they could get him, they had no idea how he had got away when he was injured he just did. When Jin and Sawyer ran after him all they found was his shirt, covered in blood, they didn't actually know for a fact that he was dead. That's when it hit him. Sawyer awoke with a start, "He's alive!" He shouted, "I just know it!" He jumped up and packed a bag of water and a fresh shirt, "And I'm gonna find him. Who's with me?"

"Sawyer what are you talking about?" Asked Jack waking up from a deep sleep, "Its not even morning." Jack rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Michael! He's alive, I just know it!" Sawyer was pumped full of adrenaline.

Jack turned to Kate who had been staring at Sawyer ever since his sudden outburst and said, "Great, we won't be able to get him to sleep for a week."

Sawyer mimicked Jack and Kate's giggles and said, "Well if no one's comin' I'm going on my own."

Sawyer began to exit the cave when he heard a woman behind him say, "Sawyer, I wanna come." He turned around and saw Roxy. He gave her a funny look and walked on. He walked through the bushes and grabbed one of the burning torches.

"I thought he was dead." Said Roxy confused.

"Yeah, well so did I, so did everyone, but tonight, something told me that he's alive and injured." Said Sawyer not daring to avert his gave from around him.

"Well if he's injured, shouldn't we bring the doctor?" Asked Roxy confused.

Sawyer stopped and looked at Roxy, "Listen lady, if your gonna question me then you can just leave!" He said angrily.

Roxy looked at Sawyer and saw a glint of sadness in him; she frowned and squinted her eyes. Sawyer tried to talk but she put her finger over his mouth. The two moved closer and closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Asked a familiar voice from behind Sawyer. He turned around and saw the one person he had ever really missed in his life.

"Mike?" whispered Sawyer smiling.

He ran over to him and the pair embraced in what can only be described as what Roxy thought to be the most touching moments of her life.

Sawyer laughed and said, "We were just looking for you! I knew you weren't dead, I just knew it!"

"Who is this then?" Michael asked chuckling.

"Oh yeah sorry, this is Roxy, she's one of the less important people." Said Sawyer Smirking.

"Hey! Why does everyone say that?" Asked Roxy confused.

Michael and Sawyer laughed and started their journey back to the caves, with Roxy close behind. On the walk home the three talked about what they thought was happening on the island, and if they would ever be found and taken back to their homes. As they walked in the entrance of the caves Sawyer said, "Hey Jack, I told you he was alive!"

Jack got up and walked over to Michael, "Oh my God! Michael, I can't believe it! We just found Walt! It's like some kind of miracle day!" He said shocked.

"Dad!" Shouted Walt running towards Michael.

Michael hugged his child and looked like he would never let go. Everyone smiled and Sawyer said, "Now all we need is someone who cares about me." And with that Roxy grabbed Sawyers face and kissed him.

HEY! ME AGAIN, PLEASE REVEIW AND IF YOUR AN O.C FAN READ MY OTHER STORY!


End file.
